


First Date

by NBvagabond



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Jodi is not technically an OC, and shipping her with Gaila, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, she's an unnamed character in Into Darkness, so I'm making up a personality for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hey, Jodi."<br/>"Gaila, hi."<br/>"Um... are you free tomorrow? We could go to that cafe on the corner, maybe?"<br/>"Like.. a date?"<br/>"Yeah. A date," the Orion smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Gaila never goes on dates. Jodi Leeroy is the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Jodi Leeroy is based on/is the white haired girl from Into Darkness. She's played by Jodi Johnston (no points for guessing how I came up with the name). I decided to ship her with Gaila, so yeah. This fic is sort of an AU to a thing I planning to do at some point, of the stories of Gaila and Jodi, where they've been dating since they met on their ship at the battle of Vulcan, etc.  
> There's one F-word in here, at the very end, in case anyone gets offended.

 [](http://imgur.com/7Y3JwWW) 

The red shirt slipped easily over the girl’s head as she pulled it off. Jodi rummaged through her cupboard, searching for something good to wear. She was going on a date. A date! With a girl who not only had a nice personality but was HOT as well! The operations expert couldn’t believe her luck. The girl in question, Gaila, was renowned through Starfleet as ‘that girl everyone’s slept with’. But the simple fact was that the Orion had asked Jodi out. On a date! The white haired girl could still not get over that fact. She pulled out a tight, pale green dress. After a moments thought, she threw it on the pile growing on her bed. It’d clash with Gaila’s skin colour, she thought. Finally, she found something else, something that would work. It was a pale orange, fading into yellow at the knees, where it hung loose. It was flattering, but nothing over the top. Just right for the first date, she decided, pulling it off the coat hanger.

 

Once it was on, she moved over to her mirror table. Despite the fact that she could save a lot of time and effort by getting the desk to clear itself up, she preferred to do things the old fashioned way. She dumped the contents of her makeup bag on the table, spreading the items out so she could see everything. She grabbed a light lipstick, and black eyeliner.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

Gaila entered the small café and practically pushed a blushing Nyota towards her date – “Ny, it’s obvious she likes you. You can’t ditch now!” – and scanned the other tables for Jodi, smiling when she saw her. “Hi,” she beamed, sitting in the opposite booth. Jodi looked up with a soft gasp.

“Oh, Gaila. H-hey,”

“You don’t need to be nervous, Jodi. It’s just me,” Gaila said with a soft smile. “Sorry I’m late. I had to give Nyota a pep talk, to get her to come. She’s over there,” she nodded behind her. Jodi smiled when she saw who the Communication officer was with.

“I’m glad they got together,” she said, pushing her empty glass to the side. “You should have seen the way Carol was watching her on the Enterprise.”

Gaila laughed, white teeth flashing. “There’s that smile,” she said. “You look lovely, by the way,” she leaned an elbow on the mahogany table. Jodi’s eyes widened and she looked down, cheeks turning bright red.

“Thanks. You – you too,” it was certainly no lie. Gaila looked beautiful as always. Her red curls spilled freely onto the shoulders of her dress. It was black, decorated with flowers, and suited the Orion. Jodi awkwardly shifted her attention to the menu. She selected a light salad and a hot chocolate. Gaila did the same, choosing a plate of fish and chips and a lemonade, before looking back up to Jodi.

“So… what sort of things do you like to do in your spare time?”

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

Jodi laughed again. “Gaila!” she giggled.

“It’s true!” Gaila said, laying a hand over her heart. “I swear it!” She smiled, taking a drink through her straw. Jodi glanced at the clock.

“Oh, wow. I didn’t realise how long we’d been here. I should probably go,” she said, leaning down to put her things in her bag. When she straightened back up, opening her mouth to speak, Gaila leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Jodi’s ears turned red, and she stuttered. “I – ah, I’ve got to – I mean, I should…”

“See ya round,” Gaila grinned. “It’s been nice.”

Jodi regained her composure. “Yeah. Yeah, it has. We should do this again. Thanks, Gaila,” she smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

When she got back to her apartment, Jodi collapsed on her bed, beaming. “Oh my god,” she breathed out, smiling. “She kissed me. Gaila fucking kissed me. Wow...”

 

  [](http://imgur.com/U4lLF5N)


End file.
